The University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) and the University of Florida (UF) propose to develop a Rehabilitation Research Career Development (RRCD) program in collaboration with a network of NCMRR Research Infrastructure Cores, VA Centers of Excellence, rehabilitation research institutes, and physical and occupational therapy departments nationwide. The RRCD Program will recruit and train rehabilitation scientists who are occupational and physical therapists. Program activities will provide trainees with the skills necessary to become independent investigators and future leaders and mentors in rehabilitation. UTMB and UF will function as a consortium to provide an integrated research and educational infrastructure to assure the success of the proposed program. The RRCD program will take advantage of existing resources at UTMB and UF including K30 Clinical Research Curriculum Awards, General Clinical Research Centers, and Older American Independence (Pepper) Centers (P30). The career development opportunities associated with these centers and grants will be integrated into the RRCD program. The training program will be comprised of two phases. Phase 1 (Years 1-3) is designed to provide the RRCD Scholars with the foundation needed for a productive career in translational rehabilitation research. Scholars will be expected to conduct research under the supervision of a lead mentor and will collaborate with faculty members expert in the relevant clinical/basic science disciplines. Each Scholar will prepare an individualized career development plan based on their past training and recommendations from the lead mentor and translational research team. The individualized plan will consist of a structured didactic program involving research methodology, specialized courses and seminars, and mentored grant writing experiences. In Phase 1 the Scholars will acquire research experience, generate, analyze, present and publish research data, and become equipped to compete for independent external funding (e.g., K08, K23, R03, R21, or R01 grants). In Phase 2 (Years 4-5), the Scholars will transition to independent researcher positions. Phase 2 Scholars will remain associated with the RRCD program, the lead mentor and members of the research team, but will no longer be supported from the K12 award. The project directors and lead mentors will advise and negotiate with prospective employers, other than UTMB and UF, to ensure that the Scholars are able to maintain 50-75% protected time to continue their research programs. Throughout Phase 2, the Scholars will continue to receive mentorship in grant writing and career counseling. The long-term goal of the proposed RRCD program is to improve the health and quality of life of individuals with disability and chronic diseases through translational research in rehabilitation science.